Everyone Dies
by Dazzled For Eternity
Summary: Edward was never in Forks, but Jake was. Jake asks Bella out, but she dumps him after one day. He overreacts and hires Edward the assassin to kill Bella. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated M for death and some 'stuff' later on if ya know what I mean... :D
1. Chapter 1

**_SUMMARY:_** Edward was never in Forks, but Jacob was. Jake and Bella are dating for one day when Bella dumps him. Edward is an assassin, and Jake calls him to kill Bella. Edward falls in love with Bella. Jake finds out and hires Jane, another assassin to kill them both. Really weird, creepy, and twisted. In the end, EVERYONE DIES!!!!!

**A/N: this is a new thing im trying where everybody is killed in some way... i think it's kinda funny, but PLEASE NO FLAMES!!! if u dont like stories where people die, then dont read my fic. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, bla, bla, nor do I own Cadillac.**

**P.S.-Check out some of my other fics, McDonalds Breaks Your Bones, The Bookbag, Edward Scissorhands: Twilight Edition, and a poem called Love. Tell me what you think about them please! **

Bella POV:

_Sigh._ Today was my first day at Forks High School, and it _really_ sucked. A lot. I tripped at least once in every class, earning my dreaded nickname of klutz. And, everyone saw my outfit and immediately marked me a whore, which I really don't know why, aren't mini-skirts and v-necks 'in'? I got a mortal enemy: Rosalie Hale, the bitch-tastic slut of the school. She is the one who tripped me, but I guess that's a good thing: I got a super nice, super hot boyfriend, because he caught me before I fell. He's in all of my classes except fourth period, and he's really cool. His name is Jacob Black.

I usually don't go too fast with my relationships, but there's a spark with me and Jake, so I let him make out with me after school and drive me to my house. He said he'd pick me up tomorrow, so I hope he doesn't ditch me.

_The next morning..._

I woke up to a bright, sunny day, a rarity for Forks. I hurried through my morning routine so that I could go meet Jake. Sure enough, he ditched me. I waited for ten minutes, and finally decided to walk, glad I'd gotten new comfy shoes. I kept calling Jacob every five minutes, but as I was walking, I saw a vehicle that dangerously resembled Jake's.

I swore that I saw Jake and another girl kissing in his car, but it wasn't his car, and it wasn't even Jake.

I hurried on to school, and saw Jake right there, so I knew that I was right about the car and everything.

He jogged towards me and pulled me into a fierce kiss. I pulled away and whispered furiously, "Jake! It's only our second day of dating, don't you think we should go a little slower?"

He said, "No, baby. I think we should go faster. You're my bitch anyways, you little ho. Go, get in my car and I'll make you scream..." He trailed off with an evil gleam in his eyes.

I just said, "Actually, no. I am not your bitch, I am not a ho, and I will not get in your car. I need to get to class, excuse me." With that, I brushed past him, now aware that everybody was watching me.

He yelled, "You SLUT! You're going to regret that!"

I just ran to class, grateful that I was away from him for the moment.

When I saw Jake after school, I ran to my truck and pushed all of the locks down. He ran after me and started banging on the window. I yelled, "Go away Jake! I'm not your girlfriend anymore, and I never want to see you again!"

With that, I sped off, not feeling one ounce guilty, and thankful that I hadn't told Charlie I had a boyfriend yet.

I went up to my room once I got to my house, but only after I had locked all of the doors and windows on the ground floor. I threw my stuff on the bed and sighed. I had actually believed that I would fit in for once, but I guess that will never happen.

Jake POV:

I hadn't meant to be rough about it, but I had just wanted her so much that all I could do was yell. I had really liked her. More than a lot. When I first saw her my heart had stopped beating, and I needed her to be mine before anybody else could get their grubby hands on her.

Bella Swan.

That name would haunt me forever. I knew that she was going to break up with me, but...

Was I not good enough for her? No, I'm too good for her. I'll show her what she's going to be missing...

As I formulated my plan, I noticed that I was the only one outside. Fuck! Class had already started. Oh well. I don't want to see Bella right now anyway.

Bella POV:

I was glad that I had broken up with Jake. Jeez, only one day with him makes me want to gag. I didn't even want to imagine what it would've been like if I had stayed with him.

Nobody knew this, but I was still a virgin then.

I got ready for school as usual, but the whole way there I could have sworn I was being watched, and followed by a black Cadillac Escalade, but I couldn't be sure.

Jake wasn't at school today, and the prickly sensation of being watched only intensified as the day went on. By the time school was out, I was racing to my truck and smashing all of the locks down, and when I got home, I had broken out in a cold sweat of fear. I locked all of the windows and doors, utterly afraid.

Jake POV:

She needed to be dealt with. This pain it was causing me was excruciating. I couldn't see her, and it was killing me, but I couldn't not see her, and it was killing me. I had started cutting my wrists to help with the pain, but it didn't do much except leave scars. I couldn't go on with her, but I couldn't go on without her, either. I couldn't decide, but after three hours of tossing and turning, I knew just what to do.

Edward POV:

I was _THE_ assassin. Edward Cullen. I would kill anybody, anytime, just for a decent amount of money - I liked to spend my free time in luxury, so when I got a call to kill some guy's ex-girlfriend for 10 thousand dollars, I said 'HELL YES!'.

I drove to Forks, Washington, in quest of Bella Swan. I found her house easily enough, it was exactly as the guy described. I parked about a half-mile away from her house in my black Cadillac Escalade, which was big enough to hold all of my weapons and a body or two, which came in handy way too many times.

I walked to her house and climbed the tree outside of her window with a gun in my left hand.

**A/N: for anybody reading: sorry, i completely messed up on something. bella has to walk to school, but then she gets in her truck after school, so that's not good. just pretend that charlie had dropped it off for her and told the office to let her know, and that she magically knew exactly where it was parked. or, you can pretend that she just drove to school, glad that she even had a vehicle at all. either way, it's my bad, and if you didn't notice it, now you know. if there are any other mistakes anywhere else, let me know. **

**p.s- i don't have a beta, but i don't really want one because i think it's just a hassle, but if anybody is the least bit interested in beta-ing my fic (regardless of what i said about it being a hassle), just pm me and let me know. Thanks!**

**-dazzle me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is a new thing im trying where everybody is killed in some way... i think it's kinda funny, but PLEASE NO FLAMES!!! if u dont like stories where people die, then dont read my fic. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, bla, bla, nor do I own Cadillac.**

**P.S.-Check out some of my other fics, McDonalds Breaks Your Bones, The Bookbag, Edward Scissorhands: Twilight Edition, and a poem called Love. Tell me what you think about them please! **

Prev. chapter:

_I walked to her house and climbed the tree outside of her window with a gun in my left hand._

Edward POV:

I was climbing the tree, thankful I was wearing gloves, and then I looked into her window. I saw her, the girl named Bella, all curled up on her bed like a small child, and she looked so...perfect.

I couldn't describe it, but she looked so innocent and beautiful, her lips moving slightly as if she were talking in her sleep. Gorgeous, absolute perfection. An angel.

No! Get a grip on yourself, Edward! You're supposed to be killing her, not wanting to fuck her. Jeez.

I took several calming breaths, trying to soothe myself and the now prominent bulge in my pants. I slowly slid her window open, and it didn't even squeak once.

As quietly as humanly possible, I took a small leap off of the tree and landed softly in her room, rocking back onto my heels.

She lay there, and she looked so small and fragile, I was afraid to even kill her. How could someone want her dead? NO! Shutup! Cold, hard, killing machine Edward, not soft, gushy, touchy-feely Edward. Time to...murder...her.

That was the first time I ever actually thought about it as murder. Oh well, it's all for the money anyway, right?

I stepped closer to her bed, and she stirred. I half-jumped in surprise, afraid I had made a sound that would give me away. She rolled over and sighed softly.

I stepped even closer, checking the silencer on my gun...but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sighed and tried convincing myself that it was all about the money, but now I wasn't so sure. How many good people had I killed with no thoughts other than money?

She was facing me, and when I went and sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner, she sighed, almost like she was watching me. Then I noticed how great this rocking chair was. It was like it was made for me, I fit so perfectly in it. I sat that way all night long, gently rocking myself back and forth, watching Bella sleep. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.

I knew that she was seventeen, and I was twenty-one. Four years doesn't matter...

I finally trailed off and slept.

Bella POV:

I knew he was there, the person who had been watching and following me. I knew it when he slid the window open. Nobody could know that it made any sound, but it did, and I knew that sound like my own heartbeat.

It slowly whooshed open, and I heard him land on the floor. I felt him staring, and heard him muttering something about _beautiful_... and _perfect_... and _angel_...

I wondered if he was talking about me. No, silly Bella, of course he's talking about you. You're the only gorgeous one in the room. Duh! That may have been conceited, but I knew I was fucking damn sexy.

I moved a little bit, hoping to see him better through the slit in my eyelids. He jumped a little, and I thought I was going to die from holding in my laughter, and I just sighed, trying to not burst out in giggles, but then I saw his gun, and I thought I was going to die for real. He was fiddling with a thingy on the end of it, and it looked really weird.

I was trying really hard to not scream, and keep my breathing shallow, like I was sleeping. He walked over to my rocking chair and sat down in it, watching me. I sighed in relief, even though I wanted to jump for joy that I wasn't going to die tonight.

I thanked God with a silent prayer, and then drifted off to sleep.

Edward POV:

In the small hours of the morning, I woke up to see Bella sitting up on her bed, watching me. I just stared back, not knowing what to do or say. She finally broke the silence by whispering, "Why are you here?"

I looked around for my gun, but I saw that she had it in her lap. I sighed, and returned her question with, "What did you do to make someone want to kill you?" She gaped at me, and slowly said, "Who told you to kill me?"

"I don't know. He didn't give me his name, but he offered to pay me ten thousand dollars to kill you, so I wasn't going to refuse."

**(A/N: I changed it from $ten million to $ten thousand in case anybody was wondering. :D)**

She looked stunned, and said quietly, "Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is a new thing im trying where everybody is killed in some way... i think it's kinda funny, but PLEASE NO FLAMES!!! if u dont like stories where people die, then dont read my fic. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, bla, bla, nor do I own Cadillac.**

**P.S.-Check out some of my other fics, McDonalds Breaks Your Bones, The Bookbag, Edward Scissorhands: Twilight Edition, and a poem called Love. Tell me what you think about them please! **

Prev. Chapter:

_She looked stunned, and said quietly, "Jacob."_

Edward POV:

"Who's Jacob? Is he your ex-boyfriend?" I looked at her, wondering what she could have possibly done wrong.

Slowly, she said, "Yeah. He was way crazy. He wanted to have...sex...with me and it hadn't even been one day after we had started going out. But I refused him, and he was calling me a slut and a bitch and he was being really mean..."

She trailed off with tears in her eyes.

I wanted to go over to her and hug her, but I didn't know how she would react, so I just sat there, watching her trying to calm down.

She suddenly said, "Hey, what's your name? I'm Bella."

I said, "I'm Edward, and I already knew your name." I smiled at her, and she blushed.

Bella sat quietly on her bed, and I sat quietly in her rocking chair, but the silence quickly turned awkward and sour.

We were looking anywhere but each other, but then she looked up at me and stared. Not knowing what to do, I stared back. Just sitting, looking at each other was kind of weird, but she really was beautiful.

Bella POV:

I heard him coming up the stairs, and I whispered furiously to Edward to hide in my closet.

"Bells? I'm gonna go fishin' with Harry Clearwater today, and I'll be back around 8, okay? I'll see ya later, then," Charlie spoke into my door. I said back, "Okay, dad! I was just gettin' up to take a shower. Have a nice time!"

I was so worried, but then I listened for his retreating footsteps, and they were going away. I sighed in relief, thankful that I was saved from that awkward moment with Edward, and Charlie finding anything out.

I said quietly, "Edward, my dad's gone, you can come out of the closet now." Then I burst out in hysterical laughter as I realized the double meaning to my words.

He stepped out of the closet, laughing too. We just stood there, laughing at my little joke, until we collapsed onto the bed, still laughing.

Then he was kissing me and I was kissing back, but it seemed so natural and right to me. I didn't even know Edward, but here we were, on my bed, kissing, when I had found out that my ex-boyfriend wanted me dead and Edward was the person who was going to kill me. Nope, doesn't matter.

So, when kissing melted into taking clothes off, I still didn't care. He was caressing me all over, and I was writhing in need for him. We had sex, and it was amazing, but afterwards, it was a little weird.

He wanted to know everything about me, and I told him. I wanted to know everything about him, and he told me. And to think, just hours before, he was going to kill me.

I paid no heed and pushed it to the back of my mind, knowing that I was falling for my killer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this is a new thing im trying where everybody is killed in some way... i think it's kinda funny, but PLEASE NO FLAMES!!! if u dont like stories where people die, then dont read my fic. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, bla, bla, nor do I own Cadillac.**

**P.S.-Check out some of my other fics, McDonalds Breaks Your Bones, The Bookbag, Edward Scissorhands: Twilight Edition, and a poem called Love. Tell me what you think about them please! **

**ALSO, I DON'T UPDATE VERY OFTEN, BUT I'LL TRY HARDER.**

**HUGE THANKYOU'S TO edward-lover-12-twilight AND Twilightchick14. I LOVED YOUR PM'S TO ME AND THEY MADE ME FEEL REALLY LOVED AND AWESOME. THANKS!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

Prev. Chapter:

_I paid no heed and pushed it to the back of my mind, knowing that I was falling for my killer._

Bella POV:

Edward and I talked for hours, not really listening to what each other had to say, but storing it in our subconscious for another time, while we just looked at each other's movements as they talked.

It was amazingly wonderful, to just talk, knowing that I wouldn't be judged because of my past.

We laughed, blushed, and cried at each other's life stories, but it was the most wonderful thing in my life.

I learned that Edward's father had been in a mob, involved with drugs and murders and gang stuff, and his mother had been a heroine addict **(A/N: i totally had to put that, i couldn't help it :D)**. Edward had been pushed to follow in his father's footsteps, but when Edward Senior killed his wife Elizabeth, he had been forced to kill his own father. He'd been on the run for years, but not fearing the police, only the other people of the mob and various gangs affiliated with Edward Senior's work.

To get money, he killed for people, which he now realizes is wrong. But it took me for him to believe it, something even he couldn't thoroughly convince me was true. I didn't think I was the cause of him giving up everything, I wasn't even worth it.

I told him of the few boyfriends I'd ever had, always ending badly with someone getting hurt. Like my boyfriend before Jake, Kyle, who had taken it upon himself to make me eat nothing for days at a time so I'd 'look prettier' for him. I finally got so starved that I fell down two flights of stairs and out a window **(A/N: i also couldn't resist :p)** just so I could stay at home and eat food and to be away from him. My mom talked to his parents, and he got shipped off to military school. Hehe.

I talked about how I hate Forks, how everything is too green (which he laughed at) and how it feels like the sky is about to fall on top of me every time I step outside. How I have mild asthma and am very uncoordinated, and even why I wear brown socks every day (which is related to how everything is too green).

We surveyed each tiny expression on each other's faces, which made talking a little bit uncomfortable at times, but it was so refreshing, like a breath of cool autumn air on a good morning run.

Jake POV:

I knew something was going on because _her _killer hadn't contacted me yet. Of course, I had an untraceable phone, which I'd throw away as soon as it was confirmed and I knew where to send the money to, but the call should have come already.

But, I hadn't gotten a call yet, and _she_ wasn't at school today, which should mean that _she's_ dead, which should mean I'd have gotten a call already, but impatience doesn't make anything go faster, so I sat around waiting. ALL DAY.

The next day....

Still no call, but I thought I saw _her_ in the hallway once or twice. Still, I couldn't be sure because if _she_ wasn't dead then _she_ was ditching the classes _she_ had with me and something had gone horribly wrong. After school, I scoped the parking lot, and when I saw _her_ climb into a big black Caddilac Escalade with another guy, I was furious. I had never seen the guy before, and he didn't go to school here, but he definitely wasn't a relative of _her's_ in any way because I saw him lean over and kiss _her_ ON THE MOUTH!!! and then hold _her_ hand while pulling out of the student lot. Damn.

I had no words to describe how I felt, so...so...betrayed, like _she_ somehow belonged to me and nobody else. Why would _she_ do that? Unless...no, that's stupid. Akiller is a killer, in cold blood, nothing more, nothing less...who was not even supposed to say one word to _her_. As many bullets as it takes to kill _her_, then leave, call me, and collect the payment. Done. End of story. But...what if..? No! It's impossible, so stop being an idiot.

Still, I was worried. Well, if something had gone wrong, I knew who to call to take care of it properly: Jane, the second best assassin in the world, next to Edward. Edward who obviously  
is a fucking douche bag pussy who can't kill a girl. Haha, but Jane would kill anybody, anytime. No questions asked, but she wanted more money than the infamous Edward, so she was second best. I would give her the ten grand that was meant for Edward, plus an extra seven grand to kill both of them and dispose of the bodies.

Selling drugs does pay off, that's why I'm so damn rich.

**A/N: Okay, so it's going to get really complicated and twisted very soon, with the addition of Jane and I'm putting in Alice soon also. She's gonna be Bella's bff, and Rosalie (who is Alice's bff too) decides that she was a total bitch and she wants to apologize to Bella. It's way hard to explain without giving it away, and the chapters will hopefully be way longer, but like the title says, everyone dies in this fic. :D**


End file.
